The Visit
by mooncrazed
Summary: Pinkie Pie's family is visiting Ponyville and she wants to throw them a party nopony will ever forget! However, Twilight Sparkle fears that the party plans are too un-Pinkie Pie. Can she convince her friend to be herself before things get out of control?


**MLP FiM: The Visit**  
>a fanfic by Mooncrazed<p>

**Scene I**

Twilight Sparkle stretched slowly, savoring each _POP _in her joints and shudder in her tired muscles. It had been a long night of studying. She looked down to see Spike snoozing exhaustedly in his basket bed. The first rays of morning crept through the blinds of her loft stable and warmed her blanket. She wanted to sleep in, but Ponyville didn't accommodate slackers. Every minute asleep was a minute lost with her friends.

She made her way groggily down to the large library. Her efforts from the night were strewn in piles about the room haphazardly. Books were scattered in every direction. Entire shelves sat bare. She cringed a little, "Poor Spike has his work cut out for him this morning," she said softly to herself. Twilight felt a little guilty about making such a mess, but her frantic way of devouring text always got the better of her, and she'd been on a roll last night.

"I'd better get him up," she sighed. "But first, breakfast!" She smacked her lips in anticipation. A fresh mound of clover was awaiting her just for the occasion. She made her way to the modest galley kitchen and pantry when she heard a frantic clopping at the front door.

"Who could it be so early?" Twilight mused. A high pitched voice could be heard from outside, but it was hard to make out what it was saying. "Hello? Who is it?" she asked tentatively.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight!" it was Pinkie Pie's voice, climbing higher and higher with each utterance. "Twilight, Twilight, Twilight...!"

"Pinkie, I'm right here. What on earth is it?" Twilight asked. She stood with the door open, baffled (as she often was) by Pinkie Pie's actions. "Is everything alright?"

Pinkie Pie only nodded in reply.

"Okay..." Twilight lifted an ear quizzically. "Did you need to borrow a book?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"Maybe you need to talk to Spike?"

Again, Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"Pinkie, do you need to talk to me about something?" Twilight ventured. She started to become concerned for Pinkie's sanity (as she often was).

Pinkie Pie took a deep breath before an onslought of words poured out of her, "Oh Twilight, I wasn't sure who I should talk to and it's really early so everyone is sleeping, at least I think they all are, I can't exactly check on Rainbow Dash because she sleeps in a cloud; I wonder what sleeping in a cloud is like - it must be like sleeping on cotton candy because I tried that once, but I got all sticky and right after Applejack said - "

Twilight's head was spinning from trying to take Pinkie's ramblings in. "Whoa! Whoa!" she exclaimed, placing a weary hoof to her horn. "Would you, well, take a breath and then tell me what's going on?" Her brow furrowed with worry. "Are you upset about something?"

Pinkie's cheeks were nearly purple from lack of oxygen and she nodded solemnly between gasps of air. Twilight beckoned her inside of the library, and she complied. Together, they weaved through the mess of books.

"Now, take a nice calm breath, and tell me what's wrong," Twilight directed gently. Magic flowed from her horn as they entered the kitchen. A place setting made itself for both her and Pinkie at the table. The fresh clover floated to the center of the table, from the pantry, and descended in a lush green pile. Twilight squinted from the effort of multitasking.

"Um, do you have anything other than clover?" Pinkie Pie chirped. "Something sweeter, maybe?" she hinted. "I'm pretty hungry!"

"Sorry, just healthy greens here," Twilight smiled. "You can have sweets later at Sugar Cube Corner."

Pinkie Pie sulked for a moment, then shrugged. Before Twilight could even take a single bite of her breakfast, the earth pony gobbled up every stem and leaf of clover in one fell swoop. Horrified, Twilight stared at her empty plate.

"Yucky!" Pinkie made a disapproving scowl. "I prefer cupcakes."

"I'm sure you do," the unicorn said dryly. Magic again permeated from Twilight's horn as she poured herself a glass of grass juice. Before she could take a sip, Pinkie Pie lit up and extended a hoof expectantly. Begrudgingly, Twilight relinquished the drink. It was swiftly downed with a satisfying_ glug_.

"Thanks! That really helps wash down the clover taste," Pinkie patted her stomach gleefully.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight said flatly, "what is it you need to talk to me about?"

Her head slung dejectedly to her side and Pinkie Pie spoke so softly that Twilight had to strain both ears just to hear her. "My mommy and daddy and sisters are coming to visit me in Ponyville. They left the rock farm this morning to get here by afternoon," she said.

"That's wonderful, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight could hardly contain her excitement. "Everypony would love to meet your family!" She suddenly realized her enthusiasm was unmatched. "Er...right, Pinkie?"

"Mommy and Daddy, and Dray and Drab haven't come to see me since I moved to Ponyville," Pinkie explained. "I don't think they approve of me. Because of my lifestyle," she added with finality.

"How can you think that?" Twilight gasped. "Pinkie, they're your family. How could they possibly - ?"

"All I do is throw parties and make sweets. It's very different from being on the rock farm," Pinkie interrupted. "It's not what they wanted for me. I'm the eldest. I'm in line to take over the farm. I'll let them down when they see what a party pony I am." Her ears drooped.

"I'm sure they are happy that you've found your calling. You make so many ponies happy with your parties. Surely they understand that?" Twilight put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "And I think you need to show them that. To prove you're best at being you!"

Pinkie Pie lifted her head. Her eyes shone with a luster that was almost terrifying. "Twilight! That's IT! I have to throw my family a party! The greatest party Ponyville and Equestria has EVER seen!" A manic smile crept across her muzzle. Her teeth were clenched in determination.

"Uhhh, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight pointed to her own teeth in an effort to mirror her friend's, "You've got a stem stuck right between..." she motioned to the corner of her mouth.

"This so no time for dental hygiene!" Pinkie scolded. "We have to round everypony up to help! This going to be my finest achievement! I can't do it alone!"

"Oh, boy," Twilight said with a hint of panic. Just what had she been volunteered for? Something inside of her was setting off warning bells.

"This will be a party unlike any other I've ever thrown!" Pinkie insisted with a wild look about her. "Just wait and see!"

**Scene II**

Twilight and Pinkie Pie left the library as the sun was still peeking over the horizon. Ponyville was quiet. None of the stores, shops or markets were open for business yet. Pinkie was vibrating with excitement. Her bubble personality apparently could not be defeated by anxiety or early morning hours.

"So, Pinkie," Twilight said. "I've never planned a party before, I'll let you lead the way. What's first?"

"First?" Pinkie Pie pondered. "Well, for any old party I'd plan the food first, but this party is for my family. It has to be special and different." She thought hard. "I can't go too over the top and scare them away!" she concluded.

"Scare them?" Twilight perked an ear.

"They're used to life on the rock farm. It's very quiet and solemn there. A typical Pinkie Pie party extravaganza will just push them away from me," Pinkie insisted. "For the food, I think we need to do something...plainer."

"Plain food? At a party? Pinkie, I really think you need to be yourself for this to work," Twilight warned. "What's wrong with cake and ice cream?"

"Don't be silly Twilight, this party will be more me than any party before. It's for my family, I know them better than anyone." She put a ponderous hoof under her chin and thought carefully. "I know! We'll go see Applejack, she has lots of food at her farm! I can ask her about what I should do!"

Twilight opened her muzzle to object, but Pinkie Pie had already started racing towards Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight shook her head and started off after her. She had a difficult time keeping pace with the whirling dervish of a pony. Dust kicked up around her as she galloped as quickly as she could. All of this talk of Pinkie Pie throwing a non-Pinkie Pie party was making her a nervous Nelly.

To Twilight's surprise, as she approached the farm, she saw all of Applejack's family bustling around with heavy carts loaded high with shiny red apples. Applejack looked up from her cart, brimming to the top. She reared in greeting and ran up to meet the two guests. The little cart shook and skipped behind her.

"Pinkie! Twi!" the little earth pony huffed cheerfully as she approached. Her sweet southern accent sounded almost musical as she spoke. "What're you two doin' here so early? You almost beat the song birds!" She grinned ear to ear and cocked her head curiously. "What can I do ya for?"

"You guys sure start early," Twilight marveled.

"We have to! There's crops to pick and pies to bake. It all needs to be done before the shops open in town," Applejack explained. "S'cuse me for bein' in a hurry, Twi, but what do y'all need?"

"I'm planning a menu for my party this afternoon," Pinkie Pie chimed in eagerly. "My mommy and daddy and sisters are all coming to Ponyville to visit!" she added.

"Tarnation! Why didn't y'all just say so?" Applejack was a sales pony at heart. "We got pies, fritters, tarts, crisps, cakes and fresh apples by the bushel. We got 'em picked sweet and juicy just this mornin'! Whatcha need?"

"That all sounds wonderf - " Twilight was abruptly cut off as Pinkie Pie shoved a hoof in her mouth.

"I'm looking for something a little different..." the pink pony said brightly. "Don't you have anything other than apples?"

"Uhhh," Applejack hesitated, "It's all we really have in season, and even then some of them are green and sour, not ready for pick'n."

"Green and sour? That sounds very different from my normal party food," Pinkie declared. "I'll take them _all_!"

Applejack's eyes widened, "But Sugar Cube, they ain't good eat'n! Why do you want somethin' like-?"

"Do it!" Pinkie Pie's voice was shrill, but commanding. "It's not going to be the same old Pinkie Pie party today."

"Okay, Pinkie Pie," Applejack looked at Twilight for assurance. Twilight could only shrug helplessly in return. "I'll get 'em packed up for ya. No charge for green apples," she added sullenly. She hated to lose a sale.

"Yippee!" Pinkie cheered. "You're coming, right, Applejack?"

"Of course, Sugar Cube!" Applejack smiled uncomfortably. "B-but I'll prolly be leave'n my appetite at home," she grimaced.

Pinkie seemed not to have noticed the criticism because she proceeded to danced around excitedly. Applejack went about packing up four large bushels of small, green apples. At one point, Big Macintosh tried to interject.

"I don't think we should be give'n Pinkie Pie those green apples," he said haltingly, but determinedly. "They won't make good eat'n."

"I know, I told her," Applejack whispered exasperatedly as she finished piling on the last bushel. "But this is Pinkie Pie we're deal'n with here. She has her own sense of reason. It's best not to question it, big bro."

Silently, Big Macintosh nodded and helped his sister lug the unripe fruit to where Twilight and Pinkie were patiently waiting. Even working together, the chore was taking several minutes and they were both beat by the time they were done.

"Oof!" Twilight said as a heavy load was slung over her back. She was a pony, but she was less of a work horse and more of a study horse. "At least there's plenty of them," she squeaked.

The weight didn't seem to bother Pinkie Pie, who was prancing merrily around with her satchel overflowing. "This is so great!" she cheered. "No one will even expect it! I can't thank you guys enough!"

"Don't thank us 'til you eat 'em," Applejack said wiping sweat from her forelock. "Y'all come back now," she panted. "I gotta get back to work, girls. Shops are open'n up soon." She took Big Macintosh's lead and followed him back towards the orchard. The trees spread for acres and acres and she and her cart were soon out of sight.

"Ok! See you later!" Pinkie shouted as the ponies were disappearing into the orchard.

"Ugh!" Twilight strained. "Let's drop these off at Sugar Cube corner," she suggested. Her legs wobbled weakly as she fought for traction, digging each hoof firmly into the ground.

"Good idea!" Pinkie agreed. As sure-footed as ever, she trotted off back towards town. "We need to figure out decorations next!"

"Oh! I know that one," Twilight offered as she struggled to keep up and balance her cargo. "You always do balloons, streamers and confetti. It looks great!"

"No!" Pinkie Pie stopped dead in her tracks. A wrinkled frown scrunched up her face. "Not this time, Twilight! It has to be _different_, remember?"

"R-right," Twilight sighed. "Honestly, Pinkie, I don't know any other way to decorate for a party without all of that stuff."

"Me either..." Pinkie admitted. Her ears swooped down and her pace slackened. "I'm just a big party-planning failure. My family is going to have a terrible time."

Twilight couldn't bare to see Pinkie Pie depressed. She thought quickly and an idea occurred to her. "We should talk to Rarity about it. I bet she'd have some good suggestions. If there's anypony who knows design, it's our Rarity."

Pinkie Pie brightened, her insecurity was gone as quickly as it came. Suddenly, she was trotting so fast that Twilight fell behind again. "That's perfect! Twilight, you're good at this! We're going to throw the best party _ever_! This is going to be so special!"

"If you say so," Twilight wondered. "I think you might want to reconsider this whole thing and just be yourself, while there's time," she tried to offer, but Pinkie couldn't hear her over the sound of her own hooves beating the dirt all the way back to Ponyville. Helplessly, Twilight did her best to keep up the pace.

**Scene III**

Rarity Unicorn had just finished opening her boutique. It was immaculately scrubbed and polished inside and out. Her sign sparkled with a fresh coat of paint, but more importantly, she had four brilliant new outfits out on display on her shop's main floor.

She studied each one with a critical eye. Her long lashes pulled back as she observed every detail, and scrutinized every stitch. Carefully she pulled out each crease and fold, until the dresses hung like pieces of beautiful art from a wall. Finally, she stepped back and nodded. "Perfect!" she smiled at last.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught the glimpse of a single loose thread hanging from the hem of the second dress. "Impossible!" she gasped. Dramatically she whisked over a pair of scissors with her magic. "How can this be?" She lowered her head to peer at the offensive imperfection. Her horn glowed lightly as she narrowed her focus to the blight upon her brilliance.

A fluffy white cat slinked out slyly from behind the dress's mannequin. She twitched her tail in a bored manner and flexed her index claw on her front left paw deviously. She purred enthusiastically, delighting in her mischief, and looked Rarity right in the eye without apology.

"Opal!" Rarity scolded as she steadied her shears artfully for a snip. "Naughty thing! I can't believe you'd be so careless!" The blades of the scissors slowly began to close around the rebel thread.

"Rarity!" Pinkie Pie bellowed from the doorway.

Twilight stuck her head inside the door just in time to see Rarity completely lose her poise and send the scissors cutting through the entire bottom of the dress. With every snap, more fabric was butchered. They whooshed under the mannequin and to Opal's utter dismay, snipped off her bow. A tuft of fur floated to the floor from the top of her head. She yowled in anger.

Rarity spun around to face the two who'd dare disrupt her business. Her eyes were glazed over in an icy fury. She saw Pinkie Pie standing, obliviously happy, in the entrance of her shop while a terrified Twilight hung back behind her.

"Hi Rarity! I'm sorry to interrupt Opal's haircut!" Pinkie said sincerely.

"Hi there, Rarity," Twilight gulped nervously.

The chill in Rarity's gaze departed and she clenched her teeth slightly. A smile forced it's way across her muzzle. "Welcome, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Please come in," she said. Her composure was perfect as the storm underneath died down.

"Oh, Rarity!" Twilight said in horror, "Your pretty dress is ruined!" She entered the boutique and looked helplessly as the damage.

Opal growled in disapproval. It was her fur that had been assaulted. She licked her paws and tried to force down the standing mow-hawk on her head. She turned her back to the three ponies and decided to ignore them altogether for what they had done.

"Twilight, please," Rarity said graciously. "I'm making some simple alterations. This old thing needs a lot of work," she frowned as she spoke, but it quickly melted into her usual shining countenance as each hair of her mane fell back into place. "What can I do for you ladies?" Her tone became slightly suspicious. Twilight and Pinkie weren't exactly fashionistas.

For the third time that day, Pinkie Pie explained her situation. Each detail unraveled in a flurry of words and bizarre hoof gestures. Twilight eagerly awaited Rarity's opinion. Surely the unicorn who never compromised her ideals would set Pinkie Pie straight about the importance of a pony being herself before pleasing others.

"I love it!" Rarity concluded after some thought. "Pinkie Pie, you're thinking outside of the box. All influential designers have to break their own rules once in a while! The same goes for party planners, I'm sure. True genius lies in the unexplored!" Her face was lit up, caught in the emotion of her words.

Twilight Sparkle stood dumbfounded. "And, you'll help with the decorations?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, I'm more of an exterior designer than an interior one," Rarity chuckled. "But I'm honored that you came to me to get away from those tacky old streamers and balloons and such silliness."

"Tacky!" Pinkie Pie echoed excitedly.

"Twilight, darling! You look positively _frazzled_!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed.

"I just hauled a bunch of unripe apples to Sugar Cube Corner," Twilight said flatly. "But more urgently, I think that maybe we could talk to Pinkie Pie about her, eh, vision for this afternoon's party?" she asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" Rarity turned her attention to the earth pony. "Pinkie dear, what do you have in mind for your party's look? Decadent draperies? Glittering-gem lined dinner ware? Oooo! Perhaps extravagant chandelier lighting?" The excitement in her voice was evident. Her horn glowed a bright light as several fabrics, jewels and other items began to assemble and waft through midair.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe something more conservative," Pinkie Pie answered confidently.

Rarity's eyes widened in shock. The objects floating in the air plummeted to the floor. Twilight covered her head to protect it from a spool of dropping thread.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie, but I simply don't _do_ conservative!" Rarity shook her head firmly. "It must have flare! It must have dazzle, or it just isn't me!"

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. "See, Pinkie Pie?" she hinted. "It's better to just be natural and yourse-"

"No problem, Rarity," Pinkie Pie cut in. "After all, true genius lies in the unexplored! Maybe I'll go ask Rainbow Dash for decorating advice," she added with a sly, but chipper tone.

"No!" Rarity shouted. Her mane began to look a bit ruffled again. "I mean, it's no problem for me to whip something conservative up for your party. A-after all, it's for your family, and I'm properly suited for the job," she stammered defensively. "Who knows, maybe it'll be my inspiration for a new fashion line, 'Boring and Beautiful,' or something like that." She caught herself rambling and took a deep breath. It wasn't lady-like to go on so.

"You'll do it, then?" Pinkie Pie confirmed happily.

"Y-yes," Rarity replied, although she still seemed uncertain. "I'll set up in Sugar Cube Corner in a few hours. I'll have to get started now if I'm to get everything finished on time." Her air of confidence and self importance returned, Rarity showed Pinkie and Twilight the door.

"Wait!" Twilight tried to get a grip on the situation, but it was too late. Both she and Pinkie Pie had been bustled out onto the walkway outside. Her companion squealed with delight.

"Twilight! This whole thing is really coming together!" Pinkie cheered.

"It sure is," Twilight said. Maybe it was just her, but while Pinkie Pie was acting just as giddy and high-spirited as ever, something about her seemed off too. Twilight considered preaching again about the merits of being one's self, but she hesitated. Maybe it wasn't worth fighting Pinkie Pie's methods? After all, she was the party planning expert. Still, Twilight couldn't shake the growing sense of dread she was feeling about the party.

**Scene IV**

Twilight and Pinkie Pie stood on the walkway outside of Rarity's boutique, planning their next move. Twilight was beginning to get agitated. The party planning was starting to get really out of hand.

"Why wouldn't you want DJ P0N-3 to do the music at your party?" she asked. "She's the best pony for the job."

"Well, for my usual shindigs, she is, but we need to keep in mind that my family doesn't get out much. DJ P0n-3's jams might be too hopping for them," Pinkie explained patiently. She and Twilight locked eyes for a moment in a silent battle of wills.

"Look out!" three little pony voices cried from behind in unison. Twilight turned just in time to take the full brunt of the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a three-seated bicycle. Pinkie deftly stepped out of the way as the four ponies tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, Twilight," Scootaloo groaned. Her helmet was jammed over her eyes and her legs were bent every which way.

"Is everypony ok?" Apple Bloom asked. She was very close and personal with Sweetie Belle who managed to be twisted up in the bike and Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I think so," Sweetie Belle managed. Her helmet sat on Twilight's horn, spinning in place.

"What in Celestia's name is going on?" Twilight blurted out. She took the stray helmet off the front of her face and plopped it onto Sweetie Belle's head. "You kids have to be more careful!"

"Shucks," Apple Bloom sad sadly. "We just wanted to earn our cutie marks by learn'n to ride a bike."

"When neither of us could get it right, we tried this one," Scootaloo explained. "Three heads are better than one."

"But six legs are useless. For the record, I wanted to steer," Sweetie Belle declared. She shot Scootaloo an accusatory glare.

"Maybe you should take a break from bike riding for today," Twilight suggested as she stiffly found her feet.

The three little fillies untangled themselves and sorely piled back on the dinged up bicycle. Each carefully adjusted her helmet. Apple Bloom rubbed her flank and winced. She didn't have a cutie mark, but a nice bruise was forming.

"Will do," Scootaloo saluted. "We were going to give this up anyway. Our hooves slide off the pedals. Rainbow Dash suggested cliff-diving next."

"Cliff-diving?" Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Weeeeeeeee! Sounds like fun!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Girls!" Twilight pleaded. "Please, pretty please, go help Fluttershy with her animal friends? Right now, ok?"

"Alright, Twilight," Apple Bloom agreed.

"Sure thing!" Sweetie Bell added.

"Nuts!" Scootaloo said grumpily.

"Good idea! Let's all go!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Huh?" Twilight asked. "I really think we should be having a conversation with Rainbow Dash right now, don't you, Pinkie Pie?"

"Why? It's Fluttershy I want to talk to about the music at my party." Pinkie Pie had already begun trekking with the Crusaders towards the pegasus' home, holding the handle bars of the bike and guiding them safely.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight gasped. "W-what does she know about party music?" She saw the other ponies were already out of ear shot. _Why does everypony moved so much faster than me?_ she thought to herself, woundedly. Reluctantly, she followed them. Her gait was a little troubled from the day's adventures, but she plucked along as best she could to catch up.

...

One moment Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were on Fluttershy's doorstep, the next, they were all sitting around her kitchen table with snacks and drinks surrounding them on every side. Pinkie Pie was going through all of the details of her party again between mouthfuls of sweet treats and sips of grass juice. Twilight was amazed anyone could understand her, but everypony listened with complete attentiveness.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy softly said, her small voice barely above a whisper. "I'd love to do the music for your party, Pinkie Pie! It'll be wonderful to meet your family too."

"Awesome!" Pinkie shook her hoof enthusiastically.

The Crusaders and Twilight sipped their tea quietly in the winged-pony's kitchen. They really weren't sure what to make of the situation. Fluttershy playing emcee just didn't sit right. The super shy pony could hardly handle the social pressue of being with her closest friends. It was very difficult to picture her as a DJ livening up a large group. Scootaloo was struggling with it in particular and Apple Bloom had to keep kicking her from under the table to silence her doubts.

"My bird friends are all busy tending their nests, so I'm afraid we won't have live music," Fluttershy explained. "I'll bring my favorite album instead."

Shyly (as was typical of her nature) she went over to an old keepsake chest and began to dig through it. Her rabbit, Angel, hopped in to assist. Dusty and dirty, he popped up with a record in hand. He made a gagging gesture with his finger and skipped off after handing it to her. Fluttershy swept it clean with her wings, very delicately.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It's my favorite brony band. When I was a filly, I loved the Backpasture Colts." Fluttershy answered with a light blush.

"Brony band?" Sweetie Belle set her cup down. "What's that?"

"Don't ask," Scootaloo wailed mournfully.

"Well," Fluttershy struggled, "They wrote songs and danced, and they all sang together. It was a sensation. For a little while at least," she finished under her breath. "They did my two favorite songs: _Unbridled love_, and _Can't Saddle my Heart._"

"That sounds SO stupi-" Scootaloo was dragged under the table by an irate Apple Bloom.

"That sounds amazing!" Twilight covered pleasantly. She tried to hide her disdain for the Backpasture Colts. "What do you think, Pinkie Pie?" She already knew the answer. Pinkie Pie was beaming with joy.

"Thank-you, Fluttershy!" Pinkie bounced and flounced around the room. "This is going to be so great! It's going to be greater than any great thing has been before!"

"Are you sure you're going to be comfortable DJ-ing in front of everyone?" Twilight asked the yellow pegasus.. "I don't know, you seem too...well...shy to be ok with doing something like this."

Fluttershy sighed and thought to herself. Eventually she said, "If I can spread the love of the Backpasture Colts, I can do it."

Scootaloo and Twilight face-palmed while Apple Bloom , Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle let out a synchronized, "Awwwww!" Fluttershy tucked her head under her wing with embarrassment.

"This is going to be a disaster," Twilight muttered between clenched teeth.

Pinkie Pie's ears stood at attention. "What was that, Twilight?" she inquired. There was a hint of something dark in her tone.

"To be honest, Pinkie Pie," Twilight stated firmly, unable to bottle up her opinion any longer, "I don't think this party is going to work."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle clasped their hooves over their mouths in shock. Fluttershy winced at the harshness of Twilight's words. Angel began nodding in cold agreement.

"Somebody had to say it," Scootaloo affirmed. "Sorry, Pinkie Pie."

"Why-why not?" Pinkie asked. Her voice was high-pitched and there was a fire in her blue eyes.

"It doesn't strike me as a real party, and your family isn't going to get to see the real you," Twilight went on to say. "The food, the decorations, the music...it's missing something. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Pinkie's expression softened. "Yes, I do," she replied in an uncharacteristically subdued manner. "I know exactly where this is going."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but none more relieved than Twilight Sparkle. "I knew you'd come around," she stretched contentedly. "Do you think there's time to set everything right?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie Pie nodded. Her usual chipper demeanor returned. "If I go see Rainbow Dash now, she'll have plenty of time to come up with a neat stunt for my folks!"

"Cool!" Scootaloo chimed in. "Yeah, Rainbow Dash!"

"What?" Twilight was shell-shocked. Did Pinkie Pie even hear her?

"We'd better hurry!" Pinkie Pie zoomed towards the door. "We'll see you later, Fluttershy," she said to their host.

"See you at the party," Fluttershy waved a wing. "Say 'hi' to Rainbow for me."

"Let's go, Crusaders!" Scootaloo ordered.

"I don't want to cliff-dive," Sweetie Belle complained.

Apple Bloom patted her on the shoulder. "It's all for the cutie mark," she reminded her friend gently.

"Girls! Wait up!" Twilight scrambled to follow. "You missed the point!" Before she could say more, she was already behind again.

**Scene V**

Rainbow Dash lay prone on a fluffy white cloud, sunning herself. Her eyelids danced up and down between relaxation and sleep. She'd had a long day of chasing Derpy around. For some reason, the easily confused pegasus had insisted on pushing all of the rain clouds towards Canterlot, when it was Fillydelphia that was due for showers. Rainbow had been forced to correct the mistake in double-time before Princess Celestia had one of her many outdoor soirees ruined by unscheduled rain.

Her ears caught some commotion below and they twitched back and forth from the racket. She peeked over her cloud to spot Pinkie Pie, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and a very haggard looking Twilight Sparkle below her. Rainbow Dash groaned wearily and sat up. With a snap of her wings, she soared down to the ground in the blink of an eye.

"Hi fillies!" she addressed the Crusaders pleasantly. "How was the cliff-diving?"

"Twilight says we can't," Scootaloo tattled. "It's 'far too dangerous,'" she quoted mockingly.

Rainbow Dash was about to protest, when she caught Twilight's disapproving gaze. She thought better of it and changed tactics. "Yeah, well, it's not like you all have wings, right?"

"Right!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle agreed. They looked pleased to be acknowledged at last. "What are we supposed to do to earn our cutie marks now?"

"You should definitely try luge racing instead," Rainbow offered.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight warned.

"What? It's a _ground_sport!" Rainbow Dash countered. She took an awkward step back. Pinkie Pie, without reason, was suddenly encroaching on her personal space. The pink pony put her face right up to Rainbow's.

"C-can I help you?" Rainbow asked. She spread her wings and flew up a few feet to acquire adequate distance.

"Yes!" Pinkie said, looking up at her, blinking deliberately. "I need you to do a terrific stunt at my party this afternoon. And you have to hurry, it's almost time!"

"A stunt?" Rainbow was interested. She did a loop-dee-loop in the air and laughed gleefully before hovering in place again. "What kind of stunt?"

"I dunno," Pinkie shrugged.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the Crusaders. Their eyes were huge with curiosity and wonder. A thought occurred to her, and she returned to the ground, posing dramatically for effect. "I'll do a stunt, all right. I'll do the greatest stunt you've ever seen, _without _the use of my wings!" She winked at Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"But Rainbow Dash! Without your wings and ability to fly, you could get hurt!" Twilight said worriedly.

"Kill-joy," Scootaloo accused. "Go for it, Rainbow Dash!"

"Sounds exciting to me!" Pinkie agreed.

"You bet your curly tail it'll be!" Rainbow Dash crowed. "No pony in Equestria will have ever seen anything like it!"

To make her point, she shot straight into the air and displayed some acrobatic prowess. She leapt from cloud to cloud, doing various flips and turns. She was a bright blur in the sky while her onlookers watched in amazement.

"But," Twilight said, "that all uses your wings." It was useless. No pony was paying her any attention. She gave up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie trotted up to her. "I just want to thank-you for helping me plan this party, Twilight. It really means a lot to me. You're a great friend."

"Don't mention it," Twilight said. She bowed her head and couldn't shake the feeling that she'd actually let Pinkie Pie down, even though she'd gone along with everything she'd wanted. "I'll see you at the party later. I'm going to go check on Spike." With that, Twilight Sparkle made her way dejectedly back to the library.

Rainbow Dash landed with a THUD in front of her fans. "What's with Twilight?" she asked. "Isn't she going to stick around?"

"Doesn't look that way," Pinkie answered. "But it's okay, she'll get to see you do your stunt live at the party!"

"Yeah, she'll be impressed," Rainbow Dash admitted, not too humbly. "And so will your family. I promise it won't disappoint!"

Pinkie clapped her hooves. "Come on, Cutie Mark Crusaders! Your next mission is to help me over at Sugar Cube Corner!"

"What will we be doin'?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly.

"Baking and straightening my mane and tail, of course!" Pinkie replied merrily.

"Uhhhhh," the Crusaders weren't so sure.

"Yeah, have fun with that," Rainbow snorted disgustedly. She took off to finalize things before showtime. She shot like a canon over the library just as Twilight returned to her makeshift home.

Spike met Twilight at the door with an annoyed glower. He had on a little pink apron and clutched two feather dusters. He eyed her suspiciously. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked. "Do you know how messy you left the library last night?" he continued. "You didn't wake me up! I've been sleeping until ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry, Spike," Twilight said defeatedly. "I'll help you pick up so you can come to Pinkie Pie's family reunion party."

"A party?" Spike asked. "I love a good party!" he grinned.

"Hold on to your feather-dusters," Twilight closed her eyes tiredly. "Wait until you hear about my day."

While they stacked and organized books, Twilight went over every detail. Spike remained silent as they worked, nodding every now and then. When the story wrapped up and all of the texts were on the shelf, he slid down from the ladder he had been perched on.

"Twilight, this doesn't sound like you at all," he finally said. He sat on a ladder rung that put him face to face with his magical companion. "You just rolled over and let Pinkie Pie set this up?"

"Not exactly," Twilight retorted. "I told her plenty of times she was making a mistake, but she wouldn't listen."

"It's fine to let friends make mistakes sometimes," Spike said thoughtfully, "But now all of the ponies we hang out with are about to compromise who they are! At a time when it's about Pinkie Pie and her family."

"I know, you're right," Twilight agreed helplessly. "I don't know what to do."

"Sure, you do!" Spike encouraged. "You're Twilight Sparkle. I don't know anyone who can stick their nose in someone else's business and boss them around better than you can!"

"Hey!" Twilight was offended. "I'm not that bossy."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"And I don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong," she corrected.

Spike raised his other brow at her. He looked entirely too rediculous.

"Okay!" Twilight broke. "Maybe I do! It's only because I care so much."

"That's what I am talking about. Show them you care and let's save this party!" Spike cheered.

"Oh my gosh! The party is starting any minute!" Twilight gasped. "We'd better hurry if we're going to make it on time!"

Twilight Sparkle and Spike made a mad split for Sugar Cube Corner. The afternoon sun was beginning it's journey back down through the sky to the West. All the while Twilight hoped that it wasn't too late to turn things around. Spike clung to her neck for dear life as she galloped with all her might.

**Scene VI**

Spike cautiously opened the door to the sweet shop. He wasn't really sure what to expect after everything Twilight had told him. He peered inside to find the room completely draped in black and dark blue tapestries and decor. Solemn candle sticks stood on tall holders, scattering a spooky and dim light. A large table sat adorned with heavy silver dinnerware and an ornate, but bronze centerpiece. There were ponies standing in the shadows awkwardly, afraid to move, or chat. It was eerily quiet.

"D-did s-someone...die?" Spike asked, worriedly.

"Oh my, no!" Rarity exclaimed from an unseen corner. "Goodness, Spike! It's just...eh...my conservative decorating skills," she laughed nervously. "I think it worked a little too well, is all," she shifted each hoof, trying to contain her anxiety.

Twilight followed Spike inside. She could hardly see anything, it was so dark. She stumbled into the snack table. There were strange alligator shaped jellies wobbling on platters. She sniffed them suspiciously.

"What in Equestria?" she inquired.

Pinkie Pie leapt out of the darkness with Applejack by her side. "Oh those? Well, the apples were _really _sour, so we decided to make something different from pies or cakes. Gummy helped me." There was uncertainty in her voice. "They're...good."

Applejack looked very uncomfortable, "Well, I tried to warn y'all that's what you were get'n." She poked one of the jellies with her hoof and watched it bob back and forth. "At least the food is dance'n," she forced a chuckle.

Fluttershy's voice came quietly over the speaker system. Twilight strained to see her, but couldn't make her out anywhere in the poor lighting. Finally she spotted her crouched behind a velvet table cloth, shrinking from prying eyes at a modest DJ station.

"Ex-excuse me," Fluttershy stammered. The words were hard to hear, even with a microphone in use. "W-w-welcome e-everyp-pony." She gulped. Her knees were knocking louder than her announcement.

"Get on with it!" an anonymous voice jeered.

"O-okay. Here's the m-m-music," Fluttershy squeaked. "Th-thank-you, goodbye." She reached up from her hiding place and set the needle on the turn table before slinking away. _Mane Attraction_, by the Backpasture Colts began blaring over the sound system. Not a single pony was out on the dance floor and ponies begain to groan loudly in response to the slightly off-beat slow song.

"Oh dear," Twilight sighed as complaints and dissent rose up amongst the guests.

Derpy came through the crowd and squeezed by Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight. She picked up one of the jelly alligator treats. "What's this?" she questioned.

"A sour gummy!" Pinkie Pie cried positively. "Try it!"

Derpy complied and chomped down. After a few chews, her face began to squint up and her muzzle puckered. Her eyes went from crossed to straight. "Ahhh! It's TOO sour!" she roared in agony. Quickly she dove for the punchbowl, tripping over her wings and landing face first in the serving bowl. "Wait a minute!" she said, surprised, licking her lips. "This is just water. Where's the punch?"

All eyes were on Pinkie Pie. Her straightened mane and tail began to fray under the stress. "I couldn't decide between pop or soda. Who doesn't love water?" Her usual confident demeanor was draining away with each passing minute.

Twilight stepped forward to take control of the situation. "Listen up, everypony!" she stated loudly. "I have something to say!"

Before she could utter another word, the door to the shop swung open and two unknown fillies and two unknown ponies entered the room. They looked around attentively at every detail. The male pony raised his head and addressed the crowd.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie? Are you here?"

"Daddy!" Pinkie squealed. Her distress forgotten, she bounced over to her family. "Mommy! Dray! Drab! Welcome to Ponyville!" The room went completely silent, but for the music warbling in the background.

"Is this where the party is?" Dray asked stiffly.

"Yep! You're in it!" Pinkie confirmed enthusiastically. "Shake it on the dance floor, have some yummy food and meet all my friends!" she insisted.

"What friends?" Drab asked. She squinted at the black flinching forms around her. "I can't see a thing. What friends?"

"Oh, they're around," Pinkie replied. Her voice cracked ever so slightly.

The two younger sisters ventured into the mix. They both wore confused and doubtful looks as they took in their surroundings. Soon they disappeared into the shadows.

"Soooooo," Pinkie Pie's mother said, breaking the awkward quiet. "This is what you do here, Pinkamena?" she glanced around unsure. 'This is one of your famous parties?"

"Oh yes! Well, maybe not EXACTLY this," Pinkie fought to explain everything properly. "You see, this is a _special_ party, just for you all."

"I see," her father said flatly. He shot her mother an unreadable look. Both wore stoic expressions.

"What do you think of it?" Pinkie Pie squeaked. She smiled a little too wide. Her eyes flinched from the effort.

"Well," her father began.

"Pardon me!" Twilight interjected. She stood next to the quickly shriveling party-planning pony. "I'm Pinkie's -uh- Pinkamena's friend, Twilight Sparkle," she introduced herself hurriedly. "I think I need to explain..."

"No need," Pinkie's father said sadly. "Clearly my daughter needs to come home to the rock farm. This isn't her element."

"I mean, there isn't even a single balloon or streamer," her mother pointed out.

"And no real dance music," Drab added, returning to the group. "It's all mushy slow songs that you can't dance to."

"There's nothing good to eat or drink either," Dray said miserably. "No punch, no ice cream, no _cupcakes_. This isn't fun."

The last words Dray spoke echoed loudly through the sweet shop, even over the Backpasture Colt's rendition of _Whooves to Blame_. They bounced off of every wall and chunky piece of decorum. It drove a knife through everypony's heart as Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy gathered around Pinkie Pie to lend support.

"Nooooooo!" Twilight Sparkle cried, startling everyone. All eyes turned to her as she appealed to Pinkie Pie's family.

"This isn't Pinkie Pie's doing, it's mine," Twilight confessed.

There were _ooo's _and _ahhh's _of understanding from the ponies around her. It was all Twilight's fault the party was a dud! Suddenly the universe was starting to make sense again. It wasn't Pinkie Pie who had failed them.

"I helped Pinkie Pie plan this party, and none of this reflects who she is. Not a thing!" Twilight went on.

"It's true," Rarity spoke up. "This dreadful display is all my doing."

"She didn't even do the food," Applejack quipped. "I supplied the sour cuisine myself. Albeit, I wasn't happy 'bout it."

"And, I don't really know a thing about dance music," Fluttershy whispered. "I teach songbirds how to stay in pitch."

Silence permeated the party. No one knew what to say, or do. The strange truth was out, but what did the ponies of honor think? Pinkie's family stood unflinching. Concerned that her point did not hit home, Twilight took a deep breath and readied herself to continue. Before she could begin another speech, a giggling rose up from the poorly lit room and everypony started searching for the source.

Pinkie Pie was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides and laughing uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her face and her legs twitched in all directions. She laughed and laughed until she could laugh no more. Exhausted and smiling she struggled to her feet. "I wanted to make you guys the best party I've ever planned," she said to her family between gasps of mirthful breath. "I wanted so badly to impress you that I asked all my friends to compromise their own selves in order to help me. They are good friends, so they did what I asked, when all along, I should have just planned this party like...well...a Pinkie Pie Extravaganza."

She began giggling again. It must have been contagious, because the room started to fill with laughter. Even her family was cracking smiles all around.

"Shucks," Applejack said. "Group hug, gals!" She forced all of her friends into one collective hug. Even Twilight didn't mind. "Wait a darn toot'n minute!" Applejack declared. She felt the shoulder to the right of her and the shoulder to the left. "Someone's miss'n. The hug tension's off."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight realized. "Oh no! The stunt!"

"I think that pony is outside on a giant rigging of some sort," Pinkie's mother spoke up. "And it's pretty high."

"I think she's going to jump off of it, or something!" Drab added.

Alarmed, everypony started to clamor out the door. Spike lingered behind to eat some sour gummies in peace. He approved of the taste and they were all left for him. Noticing that the punchbowl was lacking, he pulled a small vile out and began to add drops to it slyly.

"Mmmm! Gem flavoring!" he savored a sip. "That's what I call _Spiking_ the punch!"

**Scene VII**

Ponyville's main square was stuffed with ponies, encircling a giant tower. It was, in actuality, a launching ramp pointing straight down towards a trampoline. Beyond that stood a bright loop of fire, burning hot several yards away. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were stationed at three different points. Their helmets gleamed in the light of the flames. Wonder Bolt decals adorned each one. Atop the tower stood Rainbow Dash; her wings tucked tightly beneath a Wonder Bolts flight jacket.

"We have to stop this!" Twilight yelled to her comrades. The five friends fought to assemble in the excited crowd. _How did she build that so fast? _She couldn't help but marvel at rainbow Dash's dexterity.

"I'm on it!" Fluttershy said meekly, but not without a certain determination. She ascended up to Rainbow's perch beyond the crowd below. Being a weak flier, it was a bit challenging. With effort, she made it to the platform.

"Stop!" she whispered.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash shouted over the sound of the audience and the crackling of the fire. "What's that, Fluttershy?"

"Please, stop!" Fluttershy attempted to raise her voice. The pitch elevated ever so slightly. "This is dangerous!"

"I know, isn't it cool?" Rainbow replied proudly. "I go in five minutes! Is Pinkie Pie watching?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Fluttershy confirmed. Not knowing what else she could say, she returned to her group on the ground. "She jumps in five minutes," she told them fearfully. "I don't know how to stop her."

Twilight looked up and desperately tried to come up with a way to bring Rainbow to her senses. It wasn't looking like an easy endeavor as the adrenaline in the square was reaching its peak. She could feel it pressing down on her. Quickly, she wormed her way towards Rainbow Dash's structure and began to climb.

"I'm gonna get those little fillies outta there!" Applejack declared when she spotted the Crusaders. "Apple Bloom is way too close to that fire!" She started pushing and shoving through the throng to get to her little sister and her young friends before anything bad happened. Rarity fell in behind to help.

"She's going for it!" Pinkie Pie squealed excitedly over all of the noise. A hush descended on them as Rainbow Dash reared up on her hind legs. Pinkie's parents and sisters looked on worriedly, but with curiosity too.

"Aren't you at all concerned for your friend, Pinkamena?" her father asked quietly.

"Should I be?" Pinkie questioned.

"Welcome to Ponyville, Mr. and Mrs. Pie!" Rainbow Dash announced. "And you too, Dray and Drab! Welcome to the stunt of the century!"

"Whoa!" Drab said with wonder. "A celebrity like that knows our names?"

"This is the best party _ever_!" Dray confirmed as the cheers enveloped them.

Twilight Sparkle was sweating and panting by the time she reached the dare-pony's platform and heard Rainbow's announcement. She strained to finish the climb and swing her tired body over the top. In doing so, she looked down and noticed how high she was. Without meaning to, she cried out in alarm and threw off her balance. The next thing she knew, she was dangling by a hoof held firmly by Rainbow Dash.

"What are you doing up here?" Rainbow groaned, trying to pull Twilight to safety. Beads of perspiration formed on her forelock.

"I was trying to save you!" Twilight explained. Realizing the irony of her situation, she gave a sheepish grin.

"Hold on, I've got you..." as she spoke, Rainbow began to slide closer to the edge under the weight of her friend.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Without...my wings..." Rainbow Dash struggled, "I can't...lift...you..." she tugged Twilight, but slipped forward.

"Use your wings! Use your wings!" Twilight begged. She was beginning to fall backwards again.

"I can't get this vest off unless I let go of you!" Rainbow scolded.

Down below, Spike's voice drifted up to them. "Twilight! Use your magic!" he was standing on Pinkie Pie's back, cupping his hand around his mouth to project his voice over the noisey audience.

"Oh, right!" Twilight recalled. She searched her memory swiftly for an appropriate spell. Unable to come up with a flying spell and losing time, she settled on the next best thing. "Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride," she warned.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. Her friend's unicorn horn glowed with a curious light and suddenly an enormous burst of air forced her off of her hooves as she and Twilight both were thrown into the air.

Applejack and Rarity were attempting to round up the stubborn Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were refusing to leave their posts, when they were struck by the collective sound of every pony surrounding them taking in a deep, anxious breath. Curiously, they looked up just in time to see Twilight and Rainbow get picked up by a magical gust of wind and plummeted down the tower's ramp. They could also hear their horrified screams.

"It's showtime, Crusaders!" Scootaloo commanded, ignoring Applejack's and Rarity's protests. "Go, go, go!"

Sweetie Belle nodded seriously and waited by the trampoline. As Twilight and Rainbow Dash approached, she quickly gauged the forces at work and slid the trampoline over in time to catch the two ponies and spring them up far into the air. "Hurray, Physics!" she cheered. "Coming at you, Apple Bloom!"

"Roger!" Apple Bloom acknowledged. She positioned herself carefully as the pair of hurdling ponies soared towards the flaming loop of death. She cranked a lever that rotated the circle just enough so that Rainbow Dash and Twilight fell directly through the center without so much as a scorch. "S'all you, Scootaloo!" she shouted.

"I'm up!" Scootaloo said as she concentrated her full attention to the designated landing sight. With her hind quarters, she kicked over a huge palette of feathers that poured onto the ground in large puffy piles. Twilight and Rainbow landed, still shrieking, safely in their midst. Poofs of white exploded everywhere.

Wobbly, but undeterred, Rainbow Dash found her feet. She tore off her vest and spread her wings, flying straight up so everypony could take in her great achievement. Applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. "Thank-you, thank-you, I know!" she beamed proudly. "And all without my wings!"

Rarity and Applejack assisted in dragging Twilight from the soft feathery mound she was buried in. She spat a few stray feathers out as she caught her breath. She was grateful for the help as her legs felt as shaky as Pinkie Pie's sour gummies.

"My stars!" Rarity exclaimed. "Are you alright, Twilight?"

"Land sakes! We thought you two were goners! Don't that beat all." Applejack praised. "I've never seen a show like that!"

"Me either," Fluttershy agreed, joining the assembly.

Rainbow Dash returned exhaustedly to her hooves, just in time to be swept back off of them as Pinkie Pie dove onto her from nowhere. The tackle threw them both to the ground.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!" Pinkie Pie yammered. "That was amazing, incredible, stupendously marvelous and fantastically GREAT!"

"It was," Rainbow admittedly with a grin. She didn't even mind that she was entwined in the most uncomfortable Pinkie Pie death hug she'd ever known.

"If something was going to go right tonight," Twilight huffed, "I'm sure glad it was your stunt, Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry I almost ruined everything."

"No problem, I had it all under control!" Rainbow replied casually. Well, as casually as she could while peeling Pinkie Pie off of her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered glumly with the rest of the ponies. Not a single one of them had earned her cutie mark from the day's efforts. They pawed the ground disappointedly.

"I guess it only counts if _we _jump," Scootaloo scoffed.

Rainbow Dash looked guiltily at the three. "You know what?" she said offhandedly, "I couldn't have even pulled it off if it weren't for you three. I'm lucky to have such dare-devil assistants. You earned your marks in my book."

"Wow!" all three fillies clutched each other in shocked awe. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash!"

"Pinkamena!" Pinkie's mother called out. "Are you here?"

"Pinkamena!" echoed her father and sisters.

"Here, here! Over here!" Pinkie Pie released Rainbow Dash and bounced up and down to be seen through the thinning crowd. Her family reached her at last and she gave them all a giant hug.

"So these are your friends?" Dray was obviously impressed.

"They're all so cool!" Drab said. "But especially that one!" she added, pointing towards Rainbow Dash.

The flier chuckled gleefully at the accolades. "Now, now, it's all in a day's work," she fibbed. "It's what stunt ponies do, ya know."

"Not you!" Drab corrected. "_Her!_" Everyone realized she was referring to Twilight Sparkle, who was sitting next to Rainbow Dash and nearly ready to collapse from fatigue.

"M-me?" was all she could manage to blurt.

"I think so too," Pinkie Pie agreed.

Rainbow Dash let out a dissatisfied _HUMPH_, but didn't hold it against anyone for long. In fact, she could barely contain her glee over how well everything had gone. "I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to party! Let's do this! I'm going to eat a whole cake!"

"About that..." Pinkie Pie said.

"We're going to do a rain check and have the party tomorrow," Twilight finished.

"So I can do it the right way," Pinkie looked at her family. "And show everyone what a Pinkie Pie party is really like."

Her family swarmed around her and as they embraced, her mane and tail returned to their usual shape with a _POP_. Everypony was smiling and laughing. It was Pinkie's gift, after all.

You could even say it was her element.

...

"Take a letter, please, Spike," Twilight asked politely once they had returned to the library.

"Now? But I'm so tired and I ate all of those sour gummies!" he burped a smokey burp. "Can't it wait?"

"Come on, Spike," Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Fire at will," Spike grumbled as he readied a quill and parchment.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began, "Today I learned that sometimes, your friends might forget to be themselves. It may be because they are nervous and trying to impress someone. Even so, real friends should lead by example and never compromise who they truly are. In this way, everyone's style, or talents can be fully appreciated and celebrated. Even if your talent is being a bossy busy-body." That last part was for Spike's benefit, but he didn't seem to take notice.

"Am I forgetting anything, Spike?" she asked slyly.

It was too late, the little dragon had fallen fast asleep in mid-dictation. Since there was not more that could be done, Twilight gave a little shrug and helped ease him into bed. It had been a very long day for him, but even more so for her. In a short time she was snoozing away in her own bed, dreaming of the party awaiting her the next day.

**The End**

A note from the author:

Thank-you for reading my fanfic! I am a big fan of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show and my goal was to capture the essence and spirit of the program in this story. I hope you found it entertaining. I am ever grateful for feedback. If you liked the fanfic, found errors, or have any other comments, please feel free to post them, or email me.

-Mooncrazed


End file.
